I'm OK
by 13-Syn-13
Summary: Side-story with Til Death Do Us Part. Shows parts of Jester's broken past and what it was like for her and her mother.


I'm OK  
J. M. Hooks

* * *

Summary: Sort of a look back at Jester's pain-filled past. Song is "I'm OK" sung by Christina Aguilera. I don't own anything except Jester, AKA Jesse Henson, and her family.

* * *

Once upon a time there was a girl  
In her early years she had to learn  
How to grow up living in a war that she called home  
Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm

* * *

A tall, well-built man stood over a bruised and broken blonde lying on the floor. He kicked her in the ribs one more time causing her to cry out in shock and pain. A frightened child sits in the corner, crying and screaming everytime her mother was hit or kicked.  
"Shut up!" The man yelled, stalking over to the little girl.  
He picked the girl up by the hair, jerking her head back painfully. He glared at the little girl as she cried.  
"Leave her alone, Carson!" The woman yelled, frightened for her child.  
"You stay out of this, Vicki! This is between me and the kid!" Carson yelled back at her throwing the girl back to the floor. "Jesse needs to stop breaking the friggin' rules if she's going to stay here"  
Vicki got up, shakily, and atempted to hit the man, but he caught her and threw her against the wall. Carson balled up his fist and began to hit her, repeatedly.

* * *

It hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face  
Every time my father's fist would put her in her place  
Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room  
Hoping it would be over soon

* * *

Jesse sat up in her room, holding a pillow over her head to block out the shouting from downstairs. She was 13 now, but it never stopped. Actually, the abuse for both mother and daughter had progressed to rape and two or three beatings a day, if they were lucky, that is.  
'I'll be glad when I get to move out of here. I'll take mom with me and we'll leave this place forever.' Jesse thought, trying, failingly, to supress tears.

* * *

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday  
And I'm OK

* * *

Vicki holds her crying daughter, trying so hard to make Jesse stop her pain-filled tears.  
"It's OK, Jess. We'll get out of here soon. We won't have to see that mean man ever again." Vicki whispered to her daughter, knowing it was more-than-likely a lie.  
Jesse may have been 15, but she still couldn't fight him, nor would he let her.  
"I hope it's soon, mama. I can't take this anymore." Jesse whispered back, her tears lessening as she saw her mother begin to cry.  
"I hope it is, too, sweetie." Vicki replied, unwanted tears streaking down her face.  
"Don't cry, mama. Please don't cry." Jesse pleaded, wiping the tears away with her slim fingers.  
"I'll try not to, sweetie." Vicki said, smiling, softly.

* * *

I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I built  
Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door  
Echoes of a broken child screaming "please no more"  
Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done  
For you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on

* * *

"Please stop them from killing each other, God. I don't care really what happens to daddy, but please help my mama. She's too weak to battle him alone. She'll die without help. Please, God! Help her!" Jesse pleaded, clasping her hands tightly together.  
Jesse looked toward the door and heard the yelling and screams so much clearer than before. The 17-year-old wanted so much for it to stop, but she couldn't do that alone.  
"I'm so glad I'm going away to college soon. I can't take this anymore." Jesse said, under her breath, as she watched the shadows move under the door.

* * *

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so. . .so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love she gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday

* * *

It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck  
When I was thrown against cold stairs  
And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next

* * *

Jesse watched as her mother was wheeled into the emergency room, blood gushing from wounds in all different places. The bruises over her body were more apparent in the brighter light and it horrified Jesse to think that all these people could see hers as well.  
The marks most apparent on Vicki were the ones around her neck from where Carson had tried to strangle her. Those marks sickened Jesse and she kept flashing back on them as the police questioned her about what had happened and for how long.  
A doctor checked her out, as well. Jesse was nearly unrecognizable under all the black and blue bruises. She could've died that night, as her mother could've.  
Carson was sentence to life in prison without parole and that calmed Jesse down. Jesse testified against him in court and tried not to squirm under his glare as he was taken away by police.  
"I'll get you Jesse! You and your mother! You'll both pay for this!" He yelled as he was dragged out of the courtroom.

* * *

Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same  
And I still remember how you kept me so afraid  
Strength is my mother for all the love you gave  
Every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday  
And I'm OK  
I'm OK

* * *

Jonathan Crane sat in that courtroom, watching as the man tried to fight the policemen that had grabbed him. Crane feared for his love, Jesse, and had to stop himself from running to her as Carson threatened her.  
Jesse looked back at Jonathan as she exited the room, shaking, slightly. They met at the door and Jesse jumped into the taller man's arms, hugging him tightly to her.  
"Are you alright, Jess? You seem a little shaken up." Crane said as he looked down at the young woman in his arms.  
"I'll be OK, Jonathan. Him being away forever is all that matters." Jesse whispered as they walked away.  
"Are you sure?" Crane asked, squeezing her shoulder, gently, for reassurance. "The threat didn't get to you, did it"  
"Don't worry, Jonathan. I'll be fine as long as he doesn't get away, then, I'll be a nervous wreck." Jesse smiled and Crane did, as well, but he still had that uncertain look in his eyes. "Really. I'm OK. Don't worry"  
"Alright. I believe you." Crane said and he kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you, too." Jesse replied, tightening her grip on his waist as flashes of Carson's threat interrupted her thoughts.  
A solitary tear slid down her cheek at the thought of her mother not being able to be there to comfort her. Vicki had been hospitilzed for so long that Jesse doubted whether or not Vicki will remember what it was like outside those doors.  
"Let's go home. I can't take this atmosphere anymore." Jesse whispered to Crane and he nodded, not liking the tension in the air. "Promise me something"  
"What is it?" Crane asked, gazing down at her, questioningly.  
"Don't ever hurt me like he did." Jesse replied, burying her face in his chest.  
"I promise, my love. I'll never hurt you or any child we might have." He told her, lovingly, stroking her hair as she looked up at him and smiled.  
"I'm glad." Jesse said and Crane bent down and kissed her.

* * *

J. M. Hooks - Again, I don't own the song or Jonathan Crane, AKA The Scarecrow. Hope it wasn't as painful for you to read it as it was for me to write it. 


End file.
